


Blizzard

by Pluttskutt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: Dorian and Vaxus are high up in the mountains when a blizzard builds up.





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/gifts).



> Vaxus belongs [trashwarden](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I wrote this for them as their secret santa during santa-age. Thank you for letting me post your lovelies here~

Cold wind grabs Vaxus’ coat, pulling him back harshly and almost making him drop the reins. His horse has to be forced to move forwards, and he does not blame her.

Behind him, Dorian curses in Teven while his own horse refuses to take another step. “How much further?” he asks, yelling to be heard over the roaring wind.

Vaxus halts Nadi. The snow falls faster and faster now, making it difficult to see. The wind seems to blow from every direction. He squints and tries to focus on the mountains before them, but the weather makes that impossible. Suppressing a sigh he turns to look at his companion.

Dorian shields his eyes and grimaces back while he tries to keep a hold on the reins. His horse, not at all impressed by their current situation, shakes her head and rears, forelegs kicking cold air. This proves to be too much for Dorian — he screams and falls off, landing in cold snow and leaving the mare free to run. The snow swallows her in a heartbeat.

Vaxus’ eyes widen in horror as a hand seems to grab his heart and squeeze. He dismounts so quickly it feels more like a controlled fall and immediately runs to Dorian’s side — the thought of his own horse running away as well not even entering his mind. The mage is not moving.

“Are you hurt?” His voice is trembling, only part of it because of the cold.

Falling snow turns to falling ice. They are caught in a blizzard.

Dorian blinks — Vaxus cannot begin to describe the relief he feels at that — and looks at him. “We have to go back.” Slowly pushing himself back up, he looks the way his mare ran and shakes his head. “I don’t blame her,” he yells over the howling wind, the sound almost drowned despite their proximity.

Vaxus’ mare nudges his arm with her nose, apparently having followed him, and he catches her reins before she runs. There is no sign of Dorian’s horse, but he hopes she finds shelter. Something they are in dire need of too. With another look at Dorian he gets up on the horse and holds out his hand.

Snow covers the mage from top to toe, but he does not complain—yet. Taking the offered hand, he lets himself get pulled onto the horse behind Vaxus. His body is as cold as it looks, Vaxus notices as he puts his arms around his chest, and he is shivering uncontrollably.

Guilt grips Vaxus and he curses himself inwardly for not turning around sooner, not noticing the storm until it was upon them. Meanwhile he steers Nadi towards the dark wall that is barely visible through the snow. There are caves there, he knows, caves that are hopefully not inhabited by giant spiders.  _I’ll find shelter,_  he thinks,  _just hold on._

The body behind him slowly heats up — Dorian is using magic to keep them warm, it seems, but keeping this up will drain him far too quickly if they do not find shelter. His lyrium potions were on the horse, Vaxus knows, and they are gone now. Nothing left to replenish the mage’s reserves.

Snow sneaks inside his clothes, melts and drips down first his neck, then his spine. He shivers despite the warming presence of Dorian’s magic.

The mare battles the strong wind, determined to walk her own path — but even for a strong horse like her it is impossible to stay in this blizzard much longer. But she does not have to - a shadow, even darker than the vague outline of a stone wall in front of them, takes shape in the white whirlwind. It is almost round and bigger than even the horse — a cave entrance. Finally! Vaxus climbs off his trusty horse’s back to help her walk the last bit. He ends up almost dragging her, but eventually they make it inside.

“Dorian?” His voice is strained from yelling in the storm, and the name alone is enough for Vaxus to cough. He holds on to Nadi’s neck, brushing the snow off her, then looks back up to his companion.

Dorian is stiff but manages to get off the horse on his own, nearly toppling over only after both of his feet are on the ground. Vaxus reaches out to steady him, but Dorian’s attention is caught by something else already: A path leads further into the darkness, obscured after only a few feet. Eyebrows raised, the mage waves his hand and lights up a small fire orb to show them the way.

Vaxus frowns and unconsciously bites his lower lip. He does not want to question Dorian’s use of his magic, and it is not his place to order him around, but the man looks fatigued.

When Dorian takes his first steps, Vaxus hesitates. The mage does not see his worried look — or does not care — and walks past him. “Shall we?” Then he walks on, not even waiting for a reply.

Vaxus sighs and takes Nadi’s reins. It is too late to say anything now, and the horse at least does not seem to mind venturing further. Getting away from the entrance and the wind will not technically warm them up, but at least there will be no wind. “A bit,” he agrees, not wanting Dorian to exhaust himself.

The cave is quiet, clear of spiderwebs. Vaxus is relieved. The only other life they encounter is a nug that squeaks and runs past them.

It does not take long for the strength of Dorian’s fire orb to wane, and immediately Vaxus decides to stop here. “You need to rest,” he says, a gentle smile on his face, and reaches for his pack to see if anything in it can be made into a torch. He finds a neatly handcrafted wool blanket, but not much else. For a moment he simply looks at it.

Dorian walks up to him, holding his fire orb close to his chest. “I believe this is my first time caught in a blizzard,” he says, tone low and eyes unfocused. His clothes are still covered in snow and ice.

Vaxus brushes himself off, then helps Dorian as well. “Stop using your magic.” His tone is soft, making it more of a suggestion than an order. For a moment neither of them moves. Then a loud thud echoes, making Vaxus first turn, then chuckle. Nadi is now lying behind him, and a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. The decision is made before he even realizes it.

Turning back to Dorian, he reaches out for him again. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.” It is a promise he prays he can uphold.

Dorian’s eyes drift from him to the orb. He deliberates. Then orb vanishes, darkness reclaiming the cave. It is quiet but for the howling wind when Dorian takes his hand.

“They say body heat is effective.” A joke to lighten the mood, and Vaxus smiles.

He sits down, pulling Dorian with him until they are sitting close to each other, their backs leaning against Nadi, who does not seem to mind. Then he throws the blanket around them. Its small size forces them to sit even closer, until their shoulders are touching.

Heat radiates from Dorian, unnatural heat, and Vaxus cannot help but groan. “Stop using magic, you’ll exhaust yourself.” His tone is harsher now, but if Dorian faints from exhaustion now, he may never wake up.

“I’m freezing,” Dorian defends himself, sniffling to prove his point.

Vaxus reaches an arm around Dorian and moves closer, eliminating all distance between them. Their legs tangle together as they try to fit under the blanket, and he wonders if the dark helps Dorian to be comfortable being close. So far on their travels, he has done nothing that shows they are together—if they even are. Vaxus does not want to assume, but he also does not want to ask.

“Better?”

Dorian sighs wistfully. “I suppose this will do.” He moves the blanket up to cover his neck, and Vaxus’ arm. “I prefer open fireplaces to this.”

Vaxus chuckles and moves his hand under the blanket. He finds Dorian’s arm and follows it down to his hand. “I have one in my room. You’re welcome to come over when we get back.”

Silence sweeps over them. Vaxus worries he took it too far, that his joke wasn’t in good taste, but Dorian doesn’t pull back his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! You can contact me on my tumblr [pluttskutt](http://pluttskutt.tumblr.com) or find out more about Vaxus and Dorian on tumblr [trashwarden](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
